geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocular Miracle
Ocular Miracle is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by GaidenHertuny. It includes several skilled creators, including Wisp, Sh4rkyGD, Mactanow, TrusTa, Deso, Metalface221, Tide, Koolboom, HaydOS, Jhreen, JonathanGD, Ilrell, Makaron, Pennutoh, SrGuillester, Xaro, UnErVe, BionicPenguin, and Brittank. History On September 30, 2017, GaidenHertuny uploaded a video named “Imagine If... (READ DESC)“. The video showcased a bunch of creators that he wanted to be in an upcoming mega-collaboration that he said would be an “Ocular Miracle”. It had some famous creators, such as WOOGI1411, Knobbelboy, TrusTa, and more. The description said that SrGuillester, Azuler, Sh4rkyGD, Lithifusion, Metalface221, Makaron, Mactanow, and Tide were already in it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTLFFOwgo7I Makaron and GaidenHertuny uploaded videos of the gameplay of their parts on October 3, 2017, giving viewers the first look into the level. Over the next couple days, creators began uploading layouts of their parts to YouTube, and on October 16, GaidenHertuny uploaded a layout montage of all the parts that were released. It showed that the level was to be 5 and a half minutes long and an Extreme Demon with lots of unique gameplay, garnering a bit of hype for the level. Viewers finally got to see some of the decoration of the level on October 27 when Makaron uploaded a video of his part, now decorated by Lucasyecla99. It was at the 2nd drop of the song and had many moving objects, colors, and was extremely detailed. At this point, BionicPenguin didn’t have a decorator for his part, so GaidenHertuny hosted a creator contest on November 4 for designing his part. That same day, Metalface221 had released the decoration of his part, during the buildup to the first drop. The description noted that the theme was space, and that the decoration didn’t exactly follow it. Time passed, and on November 15, Sh4rkyGD released the full layout montage to YouTube(including Metalface221 and Makaron's decorated parts). The video showed that Sh4rkyGD and Deso's parts had completely different gameplay, Azuler and Vapen(who never released their gameplays) were replaced by TrusTa and UnErVe, respectively, and the finished parts of SrGuillester and Xaro. Over the next couple weeks, players began releasing their entries to the Ocular Miracle creator contest and creating their own fanmade parts(which would later become a minor trend), but on December 4, Tide released some of Angryboy0644's decoration of his part, which was very similar to that of Lucasyecla99's decoration to Makaron's part(probably because they were both at the drops). This started gaining even more hype for the level. The results of the creator contest were released on December 12, and it was entirely made up of unnoticed and underrated creators. 5th place was Geogamer12, 4th place was DoTory, 3rd place was GeometryTom, 2nd place was xXNoobSlayerXx, and the winner was Deovise, who was one of the only ones who primarily focused on the space theme. The first monthly progress report of Ocular Miracle was released two days later by GaidenHertuny, showcasing the decoration and new members of the collab. In it the video showed that ArceusN1, Jozhii, Zhander, and Naruzae joined as decorators for the level. At the end, a message was shown revealing that there was no intention for Ocular Miracle to be the new hardest demon, but rather the most enjoyable. It also showed that SrGuillester was verifying and that the song wasn’t on Newgrounds. There wasn’t much activity around the level with the exception of players creating fanmade parts until Wisp had uploaded his part to YouTube on December 30, revealing that Lithifusion had quit GD and the collab. Hours later, Angryboy0644 released some more decoration to Tide‘s part. As the new year passed, Brittank88 showed the progress of his decoration of JonathanGD's part on January 2, 2018. Ten days later, GeometryTom, who formerly had entered the creator contest, uploaded some of his decoration to Wisp's part, revealing that he‘s the decorator in the process. The second monthly progress report was posted two days later, showing Lithifusion's aforementioned quitting, Zhander's departure, and Turtlebro replacing Zhander, Helpegasus joining to decorate the second half of Deso's part, and some of the decoration of the parts. On February 9, 2018, HaydOS uploaded the layout of his part, with the description revealing that Knobbelboy's part had been split in half by the group's decision, with the part being given to HaydOS. Knobbelboy later announced that he left the collab, with his part now entirely removed. Koolboom now occupies the part and it's being decorated by Zimnior12. The third monthly progress video was released on February 16, showing the decision to split Knobbelboy's part in half, Aquatias and Salaxium joining the collab, HaydOS and BionicPenguin's new parts, some of TurtleBro's decoration of TrusTa's part, AngryBoy's finished decoration of Tide's part, and more. One of the most notable parts of the video would be the announcement of the Ocular Miracle Conquest. Since EXiT This Earth's Atmosphere by Camellia(the level's song) was not on Newgrounds, there needed to be a replacement song for the level for players who couldn’t switch song files. There was no monthly progress video for March, due to the lack of any progress on the level. The fourth monthly progress video was uploaded to YouTube on April 17, 2018. It announced the winner of the Ocular Miracle Contest, which was I Like Perfect by Haxory and submitted by TriTron. This contest eventually proved useless, however, as the actual song was eventually uploaded to newgrounds by one of Camellia's friends, as they were given permission. It also showed the new members of the mega-collaboration, some more finished decoration, along with showing a new and unique feature that would be implemented in future progress reports; the percentage completion. It showed the amount of progress that was done on each individual part by percentage as well as showing the total level completion percentage. Gameplay Wisp: Sh4rkyGD: Mactanow: [[TrusTa|'TrusTa']]:''' '''Deso: [[Metalface221|'Metalface221']]:''' '''Tide: Koolboom: HaydOS: Jhreen: JonathanGD: Ilrell: Makaron: Pennutoh: SrGuillester: Xaro: GaidenHertuny: UnErVe: BionicPenguin: Brittank: Walkthrough Trivia *Failure444, Zhander, Bermard, Naruzae, Krymine, and Deso all used to be decorators for the level, but they either quit or were kicked out. *Lithifusion had the first part, but he quit Geometry Dash and was replaced by Wisp. GeometryTom decorated the first half of it, and another player will decorate the rest. *Knobbelboy once had a part, but the Ocular Miracle team agreed to split his part in half and give it to HaydOS, with the part being decorated by Aquatias. Knobbelboy's part was entirely removed after the left the collab in March and the rest of it was given to Koolboom and Zimnoir12(decoration). *Kllnex quit the collab early on, but came back and is now helping ArceusN1 with the decoration of Xaro's part. *BionicPenguin completely redesigned the gameplay in February, causing Deovise to redecorate it. *Mactanow's part would later also be completely redesigned. *GeometryTom was supposed to completely decorate Wisp's part, but he quit Geometry Dash on March 13, 2018, leaving one half finished and the other empty. The person who will decorate the second part is Magik. *After Zero finished his decoration of the first half of Deso's part, it caused a problem with Helpegasus's decoration on the second half when implemented. Helpegasus is now redo-ing his decoration completely. References Category:Upcoming levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XXL Levels